


Мезальянс

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>есть вещи, которые сложно получить, а есть те, которые невозможно сделать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мезальянс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на МВ-2  
> Беты: Aizawa, daana

– Неужели не доволен? – спросил Мукуро. – Мне казалось, ты будешь злорадствовать.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
– Но ты не думай, – предупредил Мукуро. – Как только я вернусь, все будет по-прежнему.  
Хибари на него не смотрел.  
– Ты потерял дар речи? От ужаса? Счастья? Страшно предположить, зависти?  
– Приезжай сам, тогда и поговорим, – бросил Хибари.  
С подветренной стороны холма было холодно, утренняя изморозь покрыла траву ровным слоем. Хибари хотел быстрее прекратить разговор.  
– Кея, – Мукуро коснулся его щеки ледяной кожей перчатки, приблизил лицо, и Хибари недовольно встряхнулся. Мукуро отнял руку и сделал шаг назад. – Хорошо, я понял.  
– Простите... простите, пожалуйста. Не помню, как здесь оказался.  
Хибари скосил глаза – какой-то человек растерянно озирался по сторонам.

Хибари расправил над Хром свой зонт.  
– Ты меня искала? Тогда пойдем.  
Она последовала за Хибари сквозь стену дождя, сквозь поток машин, замерший, чтобы через десяток секунд снова покатиться в русле дороги.  
Хибари открыл дверь для Хром и пропустил в густую тишину дома ее – и его, но только отмахнулся от сразу же исчезнувшего видения.  
– Я пришла сказать, что с ним все в порядке, – произнесла Хром.  
Она стояла рядом в темной прихожей, в считанных сантиметрах, так, что Хибари слышал ее тихое дыхание.  
– И не обижайтесь на него, пожалуйста.  
Хром медленно качнулась вперед, прижалась к нему, ухватившись за борт пиджака, и замерла. Ее пальцы под тканью осторожно искали пути глубже – за край галстука, под тонкий хлопок рубашки. Хибари сжал ее запястье.  
– Меня просишь ты – или он? Раз уж теперь с этим столько сложностей.  
Хром молчала. Хибари наклонился и запечатлел на ее лбу равнодушный, целомудренный поцелуй.

Скамейка была нагрета вечерним солнцем.  
– Обозреваешь владения? – спросила девочка, поболтав ногами. Теплый ветер трепал ее волосы и край короткой юбки.  
Хибари зевнул.  
– Невежливо с твоей стороны не отвечать, – вздохнул Мукуро. Хибари едва удержался от того, чтобы взглянуть, создал он иллюзию или остался в детском теле.  
– С твоей тоже. – Подумав, Хибари добавил: – Ты меня злишь.  
– Да я и не горел желанием наносить тебе визит, – в голосе Мукуро слышен был смех, – но я по делу.  
Не дождавшись реакции, он продолжил:  
– Они уже почти закончили. Знаешь, как отвратительно видеть все те же лица, что и годы назад, но на этот раз даже не за стеклом. От них пахнет смертью и тухлыми бинтами. Тебе бы понравилось. Наверное.  
Хибари не выдержал и развернулся. Девочка сидела, поджав ноги, и смотрела на него цветными глазами – спокойно, с интересом, будто запоминая.  
– Я скоро буду.  
Хибари хотел ответить – но не придумал, что; открыл было рот – и остановился.  
Улыбка медленно истаяла, девочка нахмурилась.  
– Хочешь мороженого? – спросил тогда Хибари.

Хибари проснулся оттого, что услышал тихую возню в прихожей, шорох раскрываемых шкафов, скрип раскрываемых молний и мягкие шаги. Конечно, это был он – кто еще, кроме Мукуро, осмелился бы появиться дома у Хибари в середине ночи.  
Мукуро сел у изголовья, склонился, задевая кончиками волос, и Хибари, почти не глядя, ухватил его за воротник, потянул на себя.  
От Мукуро пахло больницей и, кажется, все еще теми самыми гнилыми бинтами, будто, едва покинув Вендикаре, он поспешил на самолет.  
– Ты долго.  
Хибари уложил его на себя.  
– Что поделать. Месяцы подготовки потом считаются на десятилетия. Я хочу прожить дольше – а Виндиче не любят у себя новые лица. Тут наши интересы совпадают.  
Мукуро прижался щекой – теплой – к его щеке.  
И дальше все действительно было бы как обычно, если где-то между расплетенными волосами и второй за ночь ванной Мукуро не укусил бы его за сосок. Хибари зашипел.  
– Извини, – засмеялся Мукуро, – рефлекс.

Мукуро спал, свернувшись на подушке, и Хибари рассматривал его долго и пристально, пытаясь понять, как эти смутно знакомые черты со временем превратились в лицо, к которому он так привык.  
Разбуженный внимательным взглядом, Мукуро пошевелился – и замер.  
– Если это тебя беспокоит – а я вижу, беспокоит, – слова звучали странно из уст ребенка, – то иллюзия была реальной.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Хибари.  
– По сути, это часть меня.  
– Я знаю.  
– И я все чувствовал.  
– Я знаю. Дело не в том, дело в присутствии.  
Хибари протянул к нему руки, подхватил, маленького, мягкого, посадил себе на сгиб локтя, прижал к груди, осторожно придерживая. Мукуро тихо засмеялся:  
– Какой же ты, Кея, трогательный.  
– Чем тебя кормить? – спросил Хибари. К маленьким существам – даже будь они триста раз Аркобалено – следовало относиться снисходительно. – Молоком или уже нет? Тебе нужен памперс?  
Мукуро фыркнул:  
– Как хорошо, что ты тогда сломал часы. Такая умилительная иллюзия мне была бы не под силу.


End file.
